Bitter For Sweet
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: Can you tell me what stopped the rain?   Where is salvation?   Science, saviors, tragedy?   May I lead the way to temptation?   Sirens screaming just for me   And the void remains.HPSS Songfic Blaqk Audio Series


**A/N: **Another fic in the Blaqk Audio series. Song named 'Bitter For Sweet.'

**Title: **Bitter For Sweet.  
**Author:** Cut-Wrist Kate  
**Disclaimer: **Well…. technically I do own the work of J.K.R and Blaqk Audio…I have the books and the CD….  
**Pairings: **HP/SS

**Warnings:**…implications of suicide and slash.

_Can you tell me what stopped the rain?_

_Where is salvation?_

_Science, saviors, tragedy?_

_May I lead the way to temptation?_

_Sirens screaming just for me_

_And the void remains._

_Would you save my life?_

_If you knew why this is the last time?_

_I'm leaving without you in silence._

_Could you save my life?_

_Had the boy that you knew not died?_

_This is the last time_

_I'm leaving without you in silence._

_Can you tell me what stops the pain?_

_Self-medication_

_Science, saviors, tragedy?_

_How deep must we cut to reach sensation?_

_Find it. Bring it back to me_

_Where the void remains._

_Would you save my life?_

_If you knew why this is the last time?_

_I'm leaving without you in silence_

_Could you save my life?_

_Had the boy that you knew not died?_

_This is the last time._

_I'm leaving with out you in silence._

_Walk with me my one and only_

_Find with me the end_

_Walk with me my one and only silence._

_Would you save my life?_

_If you know why this was the last time?_

_I'm leaving without you in silence._

_Could you same my life_

_Had the boy that you knew not died?_

_This is the last time._

_I'm leaving with out you in silence._

_Could you save my life?_

_This is the last time_

_I'm leaving without you in silence_

_If you knew..._

_Would you save me?_

_Can you tell me what stopped the rain?_

_Can you tell me what stopped it?_

_If you knew..._

_Would you save me?_

_------------_

_Can you tell me what stopped the rain?_

Flooding me, the darkness.

_Where is salvation?_

I can't find it.

_Science, saviors, tragedy?_

The story of my life.

_May I lead the way to temptation?_

I create a path of destruction

_Sirens screaming just for me_

Leading me to my demise

_And the void remains._

The emptiness won't leave

_Would you save my life?_

Save me from myself.

_If you knew why this is the last time?_

If you knew what pushed me over the edge?

_I'm leaving without you in silence._

I don't think I'll tell you

_Could you save my life?_

Could you push past your prejudices?

_Had the boy that you knew not died?_

Had you not seen through my façade?

_This is the last time_

There is no coming back

_I'm leaving without you in silence._

You couldn't possibly understand.

_Can you tell me what stops the pain?_

Pain rushing through me

_Self-medication_

My own choices?

_Science, saviors, tragedy?_

Pills, you, death?

_How deep must we cut to reach sensation?_

Never deep enough

_Find it. Bring it back to me_

Tell me your secrets to survival.

_Where the void remains._

The darkness consumes me.

_Would you save my life?_

If you had the chance?

_If you knew why this is the last time?_

Would you care?

_I'm leaving without you in silence_

I won't enlighten you.

_Could you save my life?_

Could you find it in you?

_Had the boy that you knew not died?_

If I were still that boy, the mask

_This is the last time._

It will finally end.

_I'm leaving with out you in silence._

You'll never understand.

_Walk with me my one and only_

Join me in my death.

_Find with me the end_

Help me to end it all.

_Walk with me my one and only silence._

Join me, if you dare.

_Would you save my life?_

Would you be fast enough?

_If you know why this was the last time?_

Would you understand why it couldn't go on?

_I'm leaving without you in silence._

I won't burden you anymore

_Could you same my life_

Could you see past the lies?

_Had the boy that you knew not died?_

And see the boy I really am?

_This is the last time._

I won't rise.

_I'm leaving with out you in silence._

You won't know.

_Could you save my life?_

Could you?

_This is the last time_

I won't awaken.

_I'm leaving without you in silence_

You won't see.

_If you knew..._

You'd be disgusted.

_Would you save me?_

You wouldn't be able to.

_Can you tell me what stopped the rain?_

What stopped the onslaught of emotion?

_Can you tell me what stopped it?_

Can you explain?

_If you knew..._

You'd hate me.

_Would you save me?_

I don't believe it.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Then tell me! Love you Cozy!


End file.
